1944: El Año del Viento Mandolino
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción de 1944: Year of The Mandolin Wind de AC alias Nyxie. El primer Uber de Xena que traduzco. Espero que os guste ;


**-------------------------------------------------------------****  
1944: EL AÑO DEL VIENTO MANDOLINO  
**

**Autor/a:** AC alias Nyxie / **Traducción:** Kayra  
**Título original:** 1944: Year of the Mandolin Wind  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota de la traductora: **Este fic pertenece a su autora, arriba mencionada. Yo soy meramente su traductora. He traducido el fic para disfrute de todos aquellos que disfrutan leyendo los fics de Xena y Gabrielle pero su nivel de inglés no es lo bastante bueno como para disfrutarlos plenamente. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo ^^

Si considerais que he cometido algún error en la traducción, por favor decídmelo mediante rewiev. También me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre la traducción, si alguna palabra os suena rara o tenéis alguna sugerencia, no dudéis en comunicármelo. Siempre es bueno conocer los errores para mejorar en futuras traducciones :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1944: El año del Viento Mandolino**

**Por: AC alias Nyxie**

**Copyright: 2001 AC D'Amato**

**Disclaimers: ¡Los personajes son míos! Por favor, no redistribuyáis o reproduzcáis esta historia, en parte o en su totalidad, sin el consentimiento expreso de su autor, ¡o sea yo! (Salvo que sea para uso privado... entonces, está bien). La canción "Scarlet Ribbons" fue escrita por otra persona. Sólo sé que mi madre me la solía cantar cuando era un bebé. Sé que la cantó Perry Como. "Mandolin Wind" fue usado sin el consentimiento del autor, Rod Stewart. La canción encajaba bien, el título encajaba, así que la tomé prestada.**

**Realidad literaria: Mandolina: **_**Normalmente mandoline**_** [Francés, del italiano **_**mandolino **_**mandolina]: Utensilio de cocina con un filo para cortar y picar.**

**En esta obra lo uso como metáfora. Por lo que pensad en ello como en un viento fuerte, cortante, glacial.**

**Amor/Sexo: Sí, hay amor. En mi opinión, es lo que da vida al relato. Sin embargo, es entre dos mujeres adultas y de mutuo consentimiento. Si eres menor de 18 años, ve a buscar algo más apropiado. Si es ilegal donde vives, lo siento, ¡pero no sabes lo que te pierdes!**

**Dolor/consuelo: Creo que hay algo de eso, pero no estoy segura. Si hay alguien por ahí que pueda darme la definición para este disclaimer en particular, que por favor me mande un e-mail y me lo haga saber.**

**Lenguaje: Sí, hay algunas palabras inapropiadas. Algunas escritas en yiddish, pero vienen con su traducción.**

**Violencia: ¡ESTA HISTORIA ES SOBRE LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL Y EL HOLOCAUSTO! ¡EN ESTA OBRA ENCONTRARÁS ALGO DE VIOLENCIA EXTREMA, AGRESIÓN SEXUAL, ASESINATO Y VIOLENCIA Y CRUELDAD EXTREMAS HACIA LOS NIÑOS! ¡SI ERES SENSIBLE ANTE ESTO O ERES**** MENOR DE 18 AÑOS, ENTONCES NO SIGAS PASADO ESTE PUNTO!**** ¡¡DE HECHO, LO CLASIFICO COMO ****NC-17**** POR LA VIOLENCIA!!**

**Normalmente la violencia no es lo mío, pero en este caso era necesaria para el avance del argumento, ilustrar mi punto de vista y cosas así. Bromas aparte, lo cierto es que soy una persona cariñosa y muy antiguerra. De ningún modo, manera o forma apruebo o fomento las violaciones. Es algo horrible que no debería pasarle a nadie. Sin embargo, siento que debe formar parte de la historia para ilustrar las auténticas atrocidades de la guerra. Siento si esto te ofende y, si lo hace, te sugiero que no sigas.**

**Gracias: A mi lector beta, Erin. ¡Gracias a mis toallas por mantenerme los dedos un 90% libres de quemaduras, para que pudiera escribir esto! A Nat, por el paquete de tortugas furiosas y por todos los aportes en cuanto escribo.**

**Comentarios: Todos los comentarios pueden enviarse a ****lil_super_nyxie(arroba)yahoo(com****) ¡Por favor, nada de comentarios insultantes o mandaré contra ti a mis tortugas furiosas! (Son despiadadas, ¿sabes?) Todos los comentarios constructivos son más que bienvenidos, y si me lleva un poco el responder, es porque tengo trabajo atrasado.**

**Nota del autor: Si parece estar escrito con frases breves y entrecortadas, es porque se supone que es así. Está escrito desde la perspectiva de una mujer que habla mayormente alemán y un poco de inglés. Las citas serían los pensamientos de los otros personajes...**

*****

**Prólogo: Finales de agosto de 1944**

_"Cuando llegó la lluvia pensé que te marcharías  
ya que sabía lo mucho que adorabas el sol  
Pero elegiste quedarte, quedarte y darme calor  
durante las noches más oscuras que jamás conocí  
Si el viento mandolino no pudiera cambiarlo  
entonces, sé que te quiero"_

*****

-¡Rebekah!-grité mientras veía cómo los hombres uniformados, los nazis, se llevaban a la que era mi mejor amiga desde la infancia. Lo único que sabía era que Bekah no iría a ninguna parte. En todo caso, no si podía evitarlo. Rebekah Joskowicz era mi mejor amiga, y en años más recientes mi amor, mi amante. Mi madre trató de retenerme, pero no pudo.

-¡Sofía!-gritó Bekah. No quería irse. Sabía lo que la aguardaba. Cuando me liberé de mi madre, Bekah gritó-: ¡No... quédate donde estás!

Llegué hasta ella y los hombres y me abracé a ella. Me agité, tratando de apartarlos.

-¡No, no os la podéis llevar!

Uno de los hombres más fornidos me agarró y me escupió.

-Una amante judía. Avergüenzas a tu país, por lo que también te llevaremos a ti.

El miedo se aferró a nuestros corazones. Actué por instinto y nunca pensé que encararía esa clase de destino. Bekah lloraba.

-Te dije que te quedaras...

-Sé que lo hiciste...-respondí con lágrimas en los ojos. Eché un último vistazo a mi sollozante madre y susurré-: Lo siento.

Ambas fuimos llevadas a donde sólo podría describirse como el infierno sobre la tierra.

**Uno:**

Nos llevaron a rastras hasta la estación cercana y nos arrojaron dentro de un vagón ya más que lleno. La puerta fue cerrada de golpe y asegurada con cerrojo; nos aterrorizamos instantáneamente. Alcé la vista hacia Bekah y sollocé.

-Lo siento... no podía...

Bekah me atrajo y sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Sé que no podías, Fia-susurró. Depositó un besito sobre mi cabeza.

Uno de los hombres se volvió hacia nosotras y preguntó:

-¿Qué ha venido la alemana a hacer aquí?-unos cuantos de los otros gruñeron en mi dirección.

Por supuesto, podían ver que era alemana. Tenía el cabello rubio claro y los ojos verdes y llenos de vida; según mi padre, era la aria perfecta. Rebekah, en contraste, era alta, con ojos marrón suave y cabello casi negro. Era fácil ver que era judía.

Bekah dejó la mano sobre mi cabeza y les dijo:

-Trató de salvarme. He estado viviendo con ella desde que empezó la guerra y trataron de llevarme. Echó a correr para detenerlos, por lo que también se la llevaron a ella. No es enemiga.

Me alegré por las palabras amables de Bekah y me sentí cómoda en su abrazo.

-Su destino es el mío...-les dije. Noté que no iban tan andrajosos como algunos de los otros judíos que había visto. Más tarde averiguamos que éste era sólo su segundo día en el tren y que nos llevaban a Auschwitz.

*****

Para el tercer día en el tren, estábamos muy hambrientos y cansados. El clima era muy caliente y se hacía difícil respirar. No había inodoro y apenas nos daban agua. Con mucha vergüenza, nos veíamos obligados a aliviarnos en la esquina más alejada del vagón. Pasé gran parte del trayecto apoyada contra Bekah. Se sentaba contra la pared y yo entre sus piernas. Sus brazos normalmente me rodeaban firmemente la cintura y muy a menudo me besaba suavemente en la mejilla. Era fuerte por mí.

-¿Cómo estás, Fia?-me preguntó Bekah. Sus manos me acariciaban los brazos de arriba a abajo y sus párpados estaban pesados por la falta de sueño.

-Estoy bien-le dije.

Me miró con ojos de preocupación.

-Desearía que te hubieras quedado, esto no es lo que quería para ti-me dijo.

-Yo tampoco quería esto para ti, Bekah, pero no podía dejar que te llevaran así. Te amo-le dije. Me pegué incluso más a ella mientras el tren se detenía-. Tengo miedo.

Bekah me inclinó el rostro hacia ella y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Yo también, pero ahora debemos ponernos en pie-me dijo-. No sería bueno que estuviéramos sentadas cuando abran la puerta, ¿sabes?

Asentí y me puse en pie. Por supuesto que lo sabía. la volví a besar cuando se puso en pie.

-Te amo-le dije. No podía creer que tuviera miedo. Nunca antes había tenido miedo.

-Te amo-me dijo mientras se abría la puerta.

*****

-¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡VENGA, MOVEOS!-bramó un fornido guardia mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a algunas personas fuera del vagón. Todos nos movimos en manada como ganado en línea-. ¡Tirad vuestras pertenencias y poneros en fila!-ordenó. Todos hacían lo que decían.

Bekah y yo no teníamos nada que tirar, así que simplemente nos pusimos en fila. Se quedó detrás de mí, con sus grandes manos sobre mis hombros, mientras el hombre paseaba arriba y abajo de la fila. Cuando llegó hasta mí se detuvo y me cogió la cara.

-¿Qué has hecho para merecerte esto?-me preguntó-. Obviamente no eres judía.

Bajé la cabeza, temerosa de responder. Lo único que evitaba que llorara era la suave presión de las manos de Bekah.

Me levantó la cara con fuerza y me la cruzó de una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Cuando yo hable tú contestas! ¿Queda claro?-preguntó.

-Sí-sollocé. Dolía.

-Bien-dijo-. Te hice una pregunta. Responde-se puso las manos en las caderas y aguardó una respuesta.

-Amaba a una judía y traté de salvarla-respondí.

-¿Amabas?-dio un bufido-. ¿Debería suponer que se trataba de esa judía?-señaló a Bekah.

-Sí-aún estaba sollozando; eché un vistazo a Bekah por encima del hombro. Como siempre, su rostro estaba impasible, su postura perfecta.

Volvió su atención hacia Bekah y asintió.

-Aunque puedo ver el porqué. No se ve tan mal, para una sucia rata. Aún así, es una sucia rata-sacó una porra y le dio un golpe. Le alcanzó en el estómago. Mientras se doblaba sobre las rodillas, le dio en la boca. Le dijo-: Rata-con eso se alejó para atormentar a alguna otra desafortunada alma.

Bekah se enderezó y me puso de nuevo las manos sobre los hombros. Se inclinó hacia delante y me preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Estás bien?-ignoró la sangre de sus labios y lo que suponía que sería un terrible dolor en el vientre.

-Por ahora, Bek-le dije y me apoyé en ella. Sólo necesitaba saber que estaba cerca de mí.

*****

Fuimos a una habitación grande y nos pusimos en fila de nuevo. Bekah estaba en la fila de mi derecha. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y sonrió ligeramente, como si dijera que todo iría bien. Nos habían separado de los hombres; a algunos de los niños más pequeños los habían arrancado de brazos de sus madres y llevados a Dios sabe dónde. A otros niños les habían permitido quedarse, la mayoría de unos doce años.

-¡Quítaos la ropa!-gritó uno de los hombres. Llevaba un sombrero que ponía kapo.

La mayoría de nosotras hizo lo que había ordenado y las que no, fueron disparadas o golpeadas con las pistolas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que nunca más tendríamos una vida buena o feliz. Tras una hora de espera estábamos lo bastante cerca del final de la fila como para ver lo que nos harían. Había unas cuantas mujeres uniformadas con máquinas de afeitar. Procedieron a quitarle todo el pelo a las mujeres y luego las mandaban a la fila siguiente.

Era nuestro turno. Bekah me miró y asentí. Se mantuvo en pie con dignidad mientras le quitaban el pelo. Me dio mucha vergüenza cuando comenzaron a rasurarme las zonas más bajas; Bekah sólo permaneció inmóvil y echándome vistazos. Cuando se terminó nos pusieron en otra fila para ser tatuadas. Grité y Bekah se limitó a estremecerse. Después de eso, fuimos enfiladas de nuevo. Otra vez Bekah estaba detrás de mí; frotándome los hombros suavemente con las manos. Alcé la vista hacia ella y pensé, _"¿Qué le han hecho?"_ No tenía pelo en ningún sitio... ninguna de las dos lo tenía y no podía evitar sentirme expuesta.

Bekah se inclinó y me susurró:

-Aún eres tan hermosa como siempre.

Busqué en sus ojos alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo, pero sólo hallé amor y sinceridad. Le sonreí.

-Como tú, Bekah-le dije.

Tras un rato alcanzamos el final de la fila y todo el mundo recibió un juego de ropa usada. Todas, salvo Bekah y yo.

El mismo guardia que nos pegó se acercó a nosotras con los brazos cargados de ropa.

-Si vosotras dos queréis amar a las mujeres como lo hacen los hombres, entonces os vestiremos como a ellos-nos dijo. Nos arrojó la ropa de hombre a los brazos y tiró de mi cara hacia él.

-Una noche, en el transcurso de la semana, te mostraré cómo lo hace un hombre-me susurró en la oreja.

Comencé a llorar y sabía que Bekah lo había oído. Ni siquiera se movió.

Supuse que teníamos suerte, ya que la mayoría tenía ropa demasiado pequeña. La nuestra era demasiado grande. Las mujeres recibieron vestidos que apenas les llegaban a la mitad de los muslos. Trataban de castigarnos y humillarnos con la ropa de hombre pero, en su lugar, las camisas y pantalones largos sirvieron para mantenernos más calientes. Se dieron zapatos sin importar el tamaño. A Bekah y a mí nos dieron botas de hombre. Nos las intercambiamos, pues las suyas eran demasiado pequeñas y las mías demasiado grandes. Incluso después de intercambiarlas, aún eran demasiado grandes. Como dije antes, algunas de las otras no tuvieron tanta suerte. Muchos de los zapatos eran demasiado pequeños. Además, nos dieron abrigos delgados y usados. De nuevo, demasiado grandes. También sabíamos que algunas mujeres deseaban haber sido castigadas como nosotras. Mientras aún hacía calor, en un par de semanas ya no lo haría.

Nos llevaron al barracón donde pasaríamos las noches. Las camas eran pequeñas y los colchones delgados y usados. Estaban en hileras de tres, y cada litera albergaría a dos personas. Bekah y yo terminamos en la tercera litera de la esquina más alejada. Primero subió ella y luego me ayudó a subir a la litera. Nos dieron una manta por litera, pero no eran lo bastante cálidas como para lidiar con el frío del anochecer. Bekah se abrió el abrigo y me atrajo hacia sí. Me rodeó con los brazos y luego nos tapó a ambas.

Me volví y la miré. Dejé que mis manos se arrastraran por debajo de su camisa y descansaran sobre su espalda; ella hizo lo mismo.

-Oí lo que dijo, Fia. Temo que cuando venga no haya nada que pueda hacer-me dijo.

Sonreí tristemente y le dije:

-En tanto sigas aquí para abrazarme cuando vuelva, habrás hecho suficiente.

-Siempre estará aquí para abrazarte, Fia. Te amo y, por favor, no lo olvides nunca-cubrió mis labios con los suyos y nuestro beso se volvió rápidamente apasionado. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y aproveché la oportunidad para frotar la mía contra la suya.

En la noche resonó un disparo, seguido por un grito agudo y después un gemido. Nos apartamos inmediatamente y nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Saldremos alguna vez de aquí?-le pregunté.

-No lo sé...-intenta dormir-me dijo.

La sentí acercarme más mientras rodaba sobre su espalda. Descansé la cabeza sobre su hombro y al final me quedé dormida.

**Dos:**

Pasaban los días y no había mucho trabajo que hacer. El campo de concentración estaba desolado y sin actividad. Era como mirar un muro sólido y gris durante horas. Cuando llegamos por primera vez creímos ver nieve, pero pronto descubrimos que estábamos equivocados. Cada día, desde que nos levantábamos hasta que nos íbamos a dormir, funcionaban los crematorios. No, no era nieve de lo que estábamos cubiertos, sino de cenizas. Algunas veces podías oler la carne de los cuerpos ardiendo, y otras sólo podías oler los cuerpos en descomposición.

Habíamos pasados horas por la mañana y por la noche pasando lista. Gritaban tu número y decías dónde estabas. Una vez, a mediados del día, la mujer cercana a Bekah, Ana, cayó a la mitad. Bekah la cogió y el guardia se acercó corriendo. Era el mismo guardia que había prometido violarme cuando llegamos. Habían pasado cinco días y aún no lo había hecho.

Sacó la pistola y le preguntó a la mujer:

-¿Por qué te has caído?

La mujer empezó a sollozar.

-Estoy cansada y hambrienta-dijo.

El guardia sonrió y se rió de ella.

-Así es como se supone que son los judíos-dijo. La hizo arrodillarse. Sonrió y la obligó a abrir la boca. Empujó el cañón de la pistola dentro y apretó el gatillo. Las mujeres detrás de ella estaban cubiertas de sangre. La cara de Bekah estaba cubierta de ella, pero ni siquiera se estremeció. Los gritos de las mujeres de detrás parecieron enfadar al guardia. Disparó a cinco de ellas casi inmediatamente. Podía oír a los otros guardias reírse.

Retiró su arma y se acercó a Bekah entrecerrando los ojos.

-Trataste de ayudarla... ahora puedes hacerlo-dijo-. Después de pasar lista puedes hacer lo que quieras con su cuerpo y el de las demás. Sólo retíralos del patio.

Bekah asintió, pero no hizo nada más. Eso pareció enfurecer al hombre; estaba acostumbrado a obtener una reacción.

-¿Crees que no serás castigada? Lo serás. Esta noche iré a por tu mujer y le mostraré cómo lo hace un hombre de verdad-le escupió a la cara y se marchó.

Bekah aguardó hasta que estaba lo bastante lejos como para no oírla.

-_Manzer..._-murmuró. No sabía lo que había dicho, ya que era en yiddish, pero algunas de las otras mujeres sonrieron y asintieron. Más tarde descubrí que le había llamado bastardo.

*****

Después de pasar lista vi a Bekah contemplar fijamente los cuerpos. Al final los cogió uno a uno y los apiló con el resto. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer con ellos. Fui hacia ella mientras se dirigía hacia el recinto de las literas; podía ver que estaba alterada. Entré detrás de ella y pregunté:

-¿Bekah? ¿Estás bien?

Me miró al borde de las lágrimas. Rápidamente me atrajo entre sus brazos y besó mi cabeza rapada.

-Tenía que ayudarla, Fia-me dijo-. Por ayudarla he logrado que mataran a otras cinco, y ahora va a hacerte daño...

Me aparté de ella y la llevé a nuestra litera. Subí y me siguió; mientras se deslizaba detrás de mí, me giré para encararla.

-Si no la hubieras cogido, habría muerto igualmente-le dije-. Esas mujeres habrían muerto de todas formas.

-¡Pero por mi culpa van a hacerte daño!-explicó en voz alta. Puso las manos sobre mis mejillas y me susurró-: ¡Nunca quise que sufrieras por mi causa, y en una semana lo he sido por dos veces!

Suspiré y la besé suavemente en la boca.

-No... estoy aquí porque tú lo estás, y no estaría en ningún otro lugar-le dije-. Si crees por un momento que podría vivir sabiendo que tú estaba aquí sola y sufriendo, estás completamente equivocada-la besé de nuevo y continué-. Quería violarme de todos modos y no es culpa tuya. No te diré que no estoy asustada, porque estoy muerta de miedo. Te diré que en tanto estés a mi lado cuando regrese, ya no tendré miedo. Entre tus brazos me siento segura y amada-deposité de nuevo un beso sobre sus labios, y esta vez me lo devolvió. Podía ver las lágrimas amenazando con manar de sus ojos y deseé que pudiera llorarlas. No podía, así que lloré por ambas.

*****

Ante de cenar, nos pusimos en fila para pasar lista por última vez ese día. Llevó dos horas y al terminar no sólo estábamos aburridas, sino también cansadas. Nos pusimos en fila para cenar y nos dieron a cada una un cuenco medio lleno de sopa y un pedazo pequeño de pan. Nos dirigimos de vuelta a los barracones, donde normalmente pasábamos el resto de la noche. Bekah y yo nos sentamos en nuestra litera y comenzamos a comer.

Una amiga nuestra, Abagail, llamó a Bekah.

-_Me ken brechen!_

Bekah resopló y sorbió un poco de sopa.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-le pregunté.

Bekah alzó la vista con expresión ausente. De pronto sonrió un poco y me respondió:

-Dijo, 'Podría hacerte vomitar'. Creo que podría, si tuviera algo que vomitar en el estómago-rió amargamente y luego me tendió su trozo de pan-. Te ves delgada... come.

-No, Bekah...-comencé, pero me puso una mano sobre la boca.

-Come-ordenó-. No quiero que pases hambre, Sofía. De todos modos no como mucho, así que para ti-me susurró.

Asentí y cogí el pan. Descansé con suavidad la cabeza contra su hombro y sorbí mi sopa. Me rodeó con el brazo y me susurró:

-Te amo.

*****

Era medianoche y estaba firmemente rodeada por los brazos de Bekah. Aunque no podía dormir. Tenía demasiado miedo. Oí abrirse la puerta de nuestro barracón y el fuerte sonido de las botas acercándose a la litera. No estoy segura del porqué, pero comencé a zarandear a Bekah, se despertó casi inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?-susurró.

-Hay alguien aquí, Rebekah-dije cuando el guardia llegaba hasta nosotras.

Se subió sobre la litera inferior y nos iluminó el rostro con una linterna.

-¡Demonios si hay alguien!... ahora ven, puta-respondió.

Estaba aterrorizada y sentí el agarre de Bekah ceñirse a mí con más fuerza.

El oficial me arrojó de la cama y aterricé con un fuerte ruido. Me dolían la cabeza y el costado, pero igualmente me fui con él. Andamos un par de minutos hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser una choza. Casi tan pronto como entramos me ordenó que me quitara la ropa, así que lo hice. No quería morir.

-¿Habías estado antes con un hombre?-me preguntó. El oficial me empujó contra una pared y me mantuvo ahí.

-No...-respondí.

-¿Así que esa rata te pervirtió?-se rió. Se acercó más mientras se sacaba la porra. La usó para separarme las piernas. Intenté cerrarlas, pero cuando lo hice me las abrió de nuevo. Me metió la porra dentro con fuerza y grité de dolor-. Te pregunté si la rata te pervirtió... respóndeme y mantén las piernas abiertas.

-No lo hizo...-dije con la voz ahogada. Intenté no bajar la vista hacia la gruesa porra que tenía entre las piernas, pero él decidió que tenía que verlo y me obligó a bajar la cabeza para mirar. Pude sentir cómo me sonrojaba. Estaba tan avergonzada, habría dado cualquier cosa por sólo morirme en ese instante.

Me sacó la porra y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones, y yo empecé a temblar.

-Nunca olvidarás esto-dijo-. Resístete y también tomaré a tu rata.

No me resistí, y tampoco lo olvidé nunca. Mientras hacía lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, cerré los ojos y esperé a que terminara pronto. Pensé que era así cuando sentí algo resbalar por mi pierna, pero entonces comenzó de nuevo.

**¡BANG!**

Entonces no hubo nada. No bien comencé a rogar por mi muerte, todo terminó. El guardia yacía a mis pies, en un charco de su propia sangre y Bekah estaba cerca, pistola en mano. La miré fijamente en shock, sin creer lo que veía.

-Vístete, Fia... debemos ocultarlo-me dijo Bekah.

Comencé a vestirme distraídamente, todavía confusa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunté.

Bekah me miró y se encogió de hombros. Guardó silencio por un momento y respondió:

-Echarlo a la letrina.

-Pero, ¿y si lo ven los oficiales, Bekah?-le pregunté. Si iba a morir, maldita sea si era de esa manera.

-Están durmiendo o trabajando en el crematorio. Quiero que vuelvas al barracón y me esperes-susurró Bekah. Comenzó a arrastrar al guardia por el suelo.

Sacudí la cabeza, le cogí los pies y empecé a ayudarla.

-No iré a ninguna parte sin ti-le dije.

Me echó una mirada exasperada.

-Bien-susurró.

Pasamos el patio y llegamos sin problemas a la letrina. Supongo que habría sido demasiado pedir el hacerlo fácilmente. Tan pronto como nos las arreglamos para hacerlo pasar por el agujero, Bekah oyó algo.

-Fia, viene alguien...-susurró Bekah.

-¿Quién?-pregunté. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

-Bájate los pantalones y siéntate...-dijo con brusquedad. Hice como me dijo, y rápidamente. Cuando Bekah era cortante, sabías que no podías llevarle la contraria. Me alegré de escuchar:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó un fornido oficial. Se acercó rápidamente a nosotras, con la mano sobre la pistola.

No podía hablar, tenía demasiado miedo. Bekah le miró y le respondió tranquilamente:

-Sofía tenía que ir al baño. Le daba miedo ir sola...

El oficial puso cara de asco y luego sacudió la cabeza. Entonces le preguntó a Bekah:

-¿Has visto al oficial Heinrich...? ¡Cómo si supieras su nombre! Un guardia, un poco más bajo que tú. Es rubio, con ojos azules y un auténtico gilipollas. Normalmente pasa lista por la mañana.

Bekah le miró. Sus ojos estaban como platillos y pensé que podría desmayarse. Alcé la voz:

-Salió por la valla.

-¿Por la valla?-preguntó el oficial.

-Por la puerta...-le dije asintiendo.

El oficial hizo rodar los ojos y se alejó, murmurando:

-Locos y jodidos judíos... por la valla... estúpida...

Me puse rápidamente en pie y me subí los pantalones. Cogí a Bekah del brazo y susurré:

-¡Venga, larguémonos!

Bekah me miró y asintió. Sin una palabra, me dejó llevarla de vuelta al barracón.

*****

Bekah y yo volvimos a subir a nuestra litera y casi inmediatamente nos fundimos en un abrazo. Escuché a Bekah sorberse la nariz y la miré a los ojos. Estaba llorando... Bekah no lloraba.

-¿Te arrepientes?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No por ese gilipollas-dijo-. Lo haría de nuevo, si pudiera, pero lamento no haber llegado a tiempo. Tuve que asegurarme de que nadie me viera.

Deposité varios besos suaves sobre su cuello y le susurré:

-Te amo, jamás lo olvides.

Bekah asintió, mientras más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Te hizo daño y no pude detenerlo-susurró-. Eso me duele más que nada-comenzó a depositar tiernos besos sobre mi boca. Estaba un poco cohibida, porque no me había cepillado los dientes en casi dos semanas. A Bekah no parecía importarle.

Arrastré la mano lentamente por su costado y bajo sus pantalones. Ya podía sentirla empujando contra mí, así que lo tomé como señal de que podía continuar. Dejé que mi mano se deslizara entre sus piernas; mi pulgar rozó ligeramente su clítoris.

Cuando lo hice, gimió suavemente y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Abrió su boca y deslizó su lengua dentro de la mía. La sentí rozarse contra mi lengua, y añoré cuando podíamos tomarnos libremente.

Masajeé su clítoris hasta que se apartó de mí. Deslicé dos dedos en su interior y establecí un ritmo constante.

Se separó de mí y rogó en voz baja:

-Más fuerte, Fia... más.

Obedecí y añadí otro dedo; empujé más fuerte y ella se agitó contra mi mano.

-Dios...-jadeó. Su cuerpo se estremeció y la sentí contraerse alrededor de mis dedos. Aguardé hasta que se calmó y salí de su interior. Aunque seguí acariciándola. Descubrí que si evitaba sus zonas sensibles, servía para calmarla. Se relajó contra mí y por una vez me permitió sostenerla.

-Me hace tanto bien... no pares, por favor-susurró.

-No lo haré. Buenas noches, Bekah-susurré mientras se quedaba dormida. Poco después detuve mi mano y la dejé descansar sobre su espalda. Sabía que era algo que necesitaba y una de las pocas cosas que podía darle. Yo también me dormí.

**Tres: Principios de junio de 1944**

_"Sobre la nieve que cae sin cesar  
Mueren los búfalos en los prados helados que conoces  
En el transcurso del invierno más frío en casi cuarenta años  
No puedo creer que guardes una sonrisa  
Ahora puedo descansar seguro sabiendo que hemos visto lo peor  
Y sé que te quiero"_

*****

Cuatro meses después de la confrontación con el guardia nos metieron de nuevo en un tren. No salió nada a la luz sobre la desaparición del hombre; nunca descubrieron nada. Ahora íbamos de camino hacia un campo de concentración de mujeres. El nombre era Sutthof. Las cosas no parecían ir mucho mejor. En esta ocasión, teníamos en el vagón un cubo que servía como retrete. El olor era horrendo y los cuerpos seguían apilándose con cada día que pasaba. Creo que lo peor era cuando nos contaban dónde íbamos al detenernos a por pasajeros.

Bekah fue hacia la pequeña ventana del vagón.

-¿Dónde vamos?-le preguntó a uno de los oficiales que pasaban. El hombre resopló.

-Es un campo de exterminación que hace que Auschwitz parezca el paraíso-dijo-. Hacen cosas muy "agradables" a las mujeres...

Fue cuanto dijo antes de que Bekah cruzara volando el vagón. Apenas llegó hasta la "vasija retrete" antes de usarla. Veía, por la expresión de su rostro, que estaba avergonzada.

Era desconsolador. No podía ver a una mujer, antaño tan fuerte, reducida a nada más que nervios. Rasgué algo de la tela de mi chaqueta y se la tendí discretamente. Se mostró agradecida por ello. Creía que el tener que hacer el resto del viaje cubierta de sus propios excrementos habría matado el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Nos sentamos juntas un poco más; yo estaba contra el muro y ella a mi lado. De pronto se apartó y se acurrucó entre mis piernas, enterrando el rostro en mi pecho. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, por lo que yo le rodeé la cintura.

-Gracias por amarme, Sofía. Sin ti, no soy nada-me susurró.

Simplemente la acerqué y la besé con suavidad. Pasamos el resto de los tres días de tren acurrucadas juntas. Nos consolamos la una a la otra.

*****

El tren se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. Mientras salíamos bajo la lluvia, una mujer comenzó a sacar a algunos fuera de la fila. Se llevaron al resto de los niños del lado de sus madres y a los que parecían los más enfermos. Sabíamos que nunca volveríamos a verlos. Ahora hacía más frío, y al anochecer era glacial. Tras horas de marcha llegamos finalmente al campo secundario, Torun, y a nuestros barracones. Eran un poco más cálidos que los de Auschwitz, y los colchones estaban menos usados. Bekah y yo volvimos a compartir litera; como la vez anterior, estaba en la esquina más alejada y la última de arriba.

-¿Sofía?-preguntó Bekah.

-¿Sí?-respondí mientras me acercaba más.

Bekah me rodeó con los brazos.

-¿Estás lo bastante caliente?-me preguntó.

-No... no puedo sentir los pies-le dije. No podía.

-Siéntate-me dijo Bekah. Obedecí y la miré con curiosidad mientras comenzaba a quitarme las botas. Me miró los pies con la boca abierta.

-Padeces congelación...-me dijo.

Bajé la vista. Mis pies tenían un color anormal y úlceras por todas partes.

-Por eso me duelen...-comenté.

Bekah desenrolló el dobladillo de mis pantalones y lo rasgo para que cupieran. Comenzó a envolver los pies con el material para aislarlos.

-Debería servir para mantenerlos calientes-me dijo-. Como unos calcetines-terminó y me puso de nuevo las botas. Comentó-: Lo hice hace tiempo. No soluciona el problema, pero ayuda un poco-volvió a acostarse y me atrajo hacia sí.

Estaba agradecida por el calor corporal, e incluso por la delgada manta que nos habían dado.

-Buenas noches, Bekah-le susurré.

-Buenas noches, Fia.

*****

Estábamos despiertas antes de que hubiera salido el sol. Yo estaba congelada mientras nos levantábamos para pasar lista. Nos habían puesto en grupos de cinco y nos contarían así. Cuando las SS se descontaban, empezaban de nuevo. A veces, lo hacían sólo para empeorarnos la vida. La comida aquí era un poco mejor; nos daban tres comidas al día. ¡A veces café, o té, incluso mantequilla! Algunas de las mujeres habían dejado de tener sus períodos. Yo había dejado de tenerlo, pero Bekah no. Recuerdo a algunos de los oficiales pegarla por ir sucia, aún nos pegaban porque decían que no éramos mujeres. Sencillamente no entendía lo que estaba pasando. No podíamos ganar.

*****

Nos encontrábamos cerca de la valla y alguna gente nos vio. Supuse que eran ciudadanos de alguna de las ciudades cercanas. No toda la gente odiaba a los judíos. Estábamos amontonando algunos cuerpos como parte de nuestra tarea y nos estábamos congelando. Empezaron a arrojar comida por encima de la valla. Pensé en coger una de las patatas, pero Bekah me agarró antes de que la tocara. Me dijo con brusquedad:

-¡¿Estás loca?!

Fruncí el ceño y repliqué:

-¡Me muero de hambre, Bekah! Es comida...

Me apartó de allí y me apretó contra ella. Me susurró en la oreja:

-Las SS y los Kapos están por todas partes, Fia. Si te ven con algo, comiendo algo, o si te encuentran con algo, entonces perderás la vida.

Sentí temblar mi labio y comencé a llorar. No podía evitarlo. Sollocé.

-No lo sabrán, Bekah. Estoy hambrienta, y no lo sabrán.

Se inclinó y apartó suavemente mis lágrimas con sus besos.

-Pronto tendrás algo que comer-me dijo-. Te lo prometo, cuando salgamos de aquí te llevaré al mejor restaurante que haya. Incluso te cocinaré una montaña de comida de la talla del Olimpo, ¡pero no puedes coger nada!

Volví mi cabeza contra su pecho para ver la patata. Abagail la había cogido y se la había escondido para comérsela más tarde. Sollocé en el pecho de Bekah.

-No lo haré... pero Bekah, no podrías cocinar ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

-No llores, Fia... por favor. Haré que todo vaya bien, pero por favor, no llores-rogó. Sonó el silbato y todos corrimos a ponernos en fila. Se inclinó y me susurró en la oreja:

-Te prometo que no cocinaré...

Sonreí un poco.

*****

Mientras nos poníamos en fila, uno de los guardias nos gritó:

-¡Poneos en grupos de cinco!

Hicimos lo que nos dijeron, Bekah estaba de pie a mi lado. Estábamos además con Abagail, Eva y Edna. Nos pusieron en hileras de diez grupos, había quince hileras, y un oficial de las SS por hilera. Ninguna de nosotras sabía lo que ocurría, pero estábamos seguras de que no era nada bueno. El mismo guardia nos gritó:

-¡Quítaos la ropa! ¡Enseguida!

De nuevo, siguiendo las órdenes, hicimos lo que nos dijeron. De debajo de las ropas de algunas mujeres cayeron patatas, manzanas y trozos de pan duro. Instantáneamente fueron apartadas de sus grupos y alineadas enfrente de nosotras. Abagail fue cogida por la patata. Los hombres recorrieron los grupos, inspeccionándonos una por una en busca de otras cosas. Observé a Bekah mientras era inspeccionada. Se puso pálida mientras el guardia la cacheaba por delante y por detrás. Le abrió la boca a la fuerza y luego se la cerró. Estaba horrorizada. Se limitaban a ir de persona en persona, sin lavarse nunca las manos. Entonces el oficial le susurró algo que no pude oír. Bekah le susurró a su vez; él sonrió y ambos asintieron.

Fue mi turno y sorprendentemente el oficial se mostró gentil conmigo. Fue rápido y para nada intrusivo. Aún estaba avergonzada, pero sabía que podría haber sido peor. Podía saborear a las otras mujeres en mis labios, y eso me enfermó. Edna también fue apartada de nuestro grupo. Se las había ingeniado para ocultar unos cuantos cigarrillos _ahí _abajo. Otras veinte mujeres fueron alineadas con Abagail y Edna.

El jefe de los oficiales vociferó:

-¡Esto es lo que ocurre cuando cogéis algo!-sacó la pistola y disparó en la sien a una de las mujeres. El resto fueron puestas de rodillas y ejecutadas una tras otra delante de nosotras. Ninguna se atrevió a emitir un sonido, temiendo por nuestras propias vidas-. ¡Vestíos y volved a vuestros barracones! ¡Hoy no habrá comida!-anunció.

*****

Nos vestimos y fuimos rápidamente. Cuando regresamos me di cuenta de que Bekah había desaparecido; estuve buscándola desesperadamente. Una de las mujeres de más edad, Zara o Abuela, llegó hasta mí y me acercó a ella.

-La vi irse con uno de los oficiales-me dijo.

-No puedo perderla, Abuela...-lloré mientras me sostenía contra sí.

-Lo sé. Sólo reza, pequeña-me susurró.

Recé durante horas, como no había rezado nunca antes. Esperaba que el Señor me escuchara.

*****

Bekah regresó lentamente a nuestro barracón. Habían pasado horas y era casi la hora del pase de lista del anochecer. Se subió lentamente a nuestra litera y me rodeó con los brazos. Besó suavemente mi rostro y me susurró:

-Estoy aquí, Sofía.

La miré y empecé a llorar de nuevo. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y pregunté:

-¡¿Dónde fuiste?!

-No importa, Fia. Ahora estoy aquí y estoy bien-respondió. Me abrazó contra ella y comenzó a mecerme adelante y atrás. Me dijo-: Todo va bien. Te amo, Fia.

Alcé la vista hacia su cara y me di cuenta de que tenía unos feos moratones.

-¿Qué te han hecho, Bekah?-le pregunté.

-No importa-dijo. Sabía que ahora no hablaría de ello, o tal vez nunca. También sabía que no debía forzar el tema.

Cuando terminó el pase de lista, nos pusimos en fila para la cena. Me sorprendí cuando comprobé que nuestros cuencos estaban llenos hasta el borde y que nos habían dado a cada uno dos rebanadas extras de pan. Nuestras tazas de té estaban llenas. Regresamos al barracón y probé mi sopa. ¡Tenía hasta patata!

-¿Qué te dijo ese hombre?-le pregunté a Bekah.

Sacudió la cabeza y me dijo:

-Me dijo, 'Fóllame y te daré más comida.' Le dije, 'Danos a ella y a mí comida extra y haré lo que quieras.' Aparentemente lo hice bien, ya que es más de lo que prometió-dijo todo esto bastante morbosamente.

La miré en shock.

-¿Pasaste por Dios sabe qué sólo para conseguir comida?-le pregunté.

-Tienes hambre, Fia. Hice lo que hice para asegurarme de que comas, y continuaré haciéndolo. No me gusta verte sufrir, y si puedo mitigar tu sufrimiento lo haré-me dijo mientras masticaba un trozo de pan.

Ése fue el final de la conversación. No discutiría con ella, no quería disgustarla.

*****

**Cuatro:**

Unos días más tarde llegaron al campo más mujeres. Habían llegado desde Auschwitz, que había sido evacuado. Lo tenía Roumer, la guerra casi había terminado. Muchas de ellas estaban casi muertas, pero algunas habían sobrevivido. Una de las más jóvenes, Alyson, nos contó que habían marchado desde Auschwitz hasta aquí. Dijo que les habían dado muy poca comida si es que les dieron.

A esas alturas no teníamos muchas fuerzas, pero hacíamos lo poco que podíamos por ayudarlas. Había una mujer moribunda con una niña pequeña. La niña no tendría más de cuatro años; no sabíamos cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo. La mujer alzó la vista hacia Bekah y le preguntó:

-¿Cuidarás de mi pequeña?

Bekah la miró y asintió.

-Yo la cuidaré-respondió. Se arrodilló junto a la niña y le dijo-: Dale un beso a mamá, luego tienes que venir a conocer a mi amiga.

La niña hizo como le dijo. Se inclinó con lágrimas en los ojos y besó la helada mejilla de su madre.

-Adiós, mamá. Te quiero-le dijo. Entonces la mujer murió.

Bekah tomó en brazos a la niña y la llevó hasta donde yo estaba sentada.

-Ésta es mi amiga, Sofía-le dijo en voz baja-. Vamos a cuidarte muy bien.

La niña asintió y rodeó el cuello de Bekah con los brazos.

-¿Volverá mamá?-le preguntó.

Bekah acarició la cabeza pelada de la niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó.

La niña hizo un puchero.

-Ilse. ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Bekah-hizo una pausa y tomó aliento-. Ilse, ahora tu mamá está con Dios. Con los ángeles. Fia y yo te cuidaremos muy bien.

Asentí y dije:

-La haremos.

-¿Puedo dormir con vosotras?-preguntó Ilse. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Solía dormir con mamá y con mi hermana. Ahora, ambas están con Dios-dijo.

-No dejaríamos que fuera de otro modo-respondió Bekah. Estuvo pensando un momento y preguntó-: aunque necesito saber algo. ¿Cómo lo hacíais durante el pase de lista?

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ilse.

Me acerqué un poco más a Bekah.

-Cuando te ponen en fila y te llaman por tu número o te cuentan-respondí-. Lleva bastante tiempo.

Ilse lo pensó durante uno o dos minutos.

-A veces dejaban que mamá me sostuviera-susurró-, o la tíita y mamá me sostenían las manos para que no me cayera. La tíita no vino con nosotras. Se fue con mi hermana. Una vez mamá me dijo que si me aguantaba de pie, cuando fuéramos a casa me compraría unos lazos color escarlata nuevos para el pelo. Como en la canción. ¿Conoces la canción?-preguntó esperanzada.

Bekah meneó la cabeza.

-No.

-Yo sí... mi madre solía cantármela-le dije.

Ilse sonrió.

-¿Me la cantarás antes de que me vaya a dormir?

-Sí, lo haré.

*****

De algún modo, hicimos el pase de lista con Ilse. Hizo como se le dijo y se quedó muy quieta en los brazos de Bekah. Yo estaba empezando a sentirme mal casi cada mañana. Solía vomitar de camino al pase de lista de la mañana y sentirme muy cansada durante todo el día. Después de comer, Bekah desapareció de nuevo con el oficial. Iba muy a menudo y conseguíamos comida extra cuando lo hacía. Al tiempo tenía menos moratones en la cara, pero más dolor en sus zonas inferiores. Eso me disgustaba.

En el pase de lista del anochecer, Ilse estaba de nuevo aún en brazos de Bekah. Esa vez no tuvimos tanta suerte, y tampoco Ilse. Tuvimos un oficial diferente en nuestra fila y no era para nada como Richter. Esa tarde le había dicho su nombre a Bekah. Bekah dijo que ese día sólo hablaron. Este hombre era corpulento y fornido. Le faltaban los sentimientos del otro hombre.

Sonrió mientras venía hacia nosotras.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó y cogió a Ilse de la barbilla, levantándole bruscamente la cara.

-Es un bebé-respondí.

-No me gusta-replicó mientras arrancaba a Ilse de los brazos de Bekah y la dejaba caer al suelo-. No me gustan los bebés judíos-levantó el pie pateó las costillas de Ilse.

Los gritos de la niña eran suficientes para romperme el corazón. Podía ver, por la expresión en los ojos de Bekah, que sentía lo mismo.

Cuando el oficial pateó el rostro de Ilse, gritó de nuevo y trató de cubrirse. Al oficial no parecía importarle; simplemente la pateó una y otra vez. No podía creer que pudiera ignorar sus gritos de esa manera. Finalmente, después de que hubiera quedado en silencio, la levantó bruscamente del brazo y la arrojó a los brazos de Bekah.

-Haz lo que quieras con ella. De todos modos, está mejor muerta.

Bekah miró a Ilse. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su respiración era rápida y superficial. Sostuvo a la niña contra sí y ambas esperamos.

Esa noche fui a buscarnos la comida. Cogí los cuencos de Bekah e Ilse para que los llenaran. Esperaba que tal vez comería. Cuando regresé estaba semiinconsciente.

-¿Quieres intentar comer algo?-le pregunté.

-Naahh...-murmuró mientras intentaba acercarse más a Bekah.

Le pasé a Bekah su sopa y su pan. Comimos en silencio. No sé qué estaba pensando Bekah, pero yo estaba deseando que Ilse se recuperara. Creo que no fue hasta horas más tarde que abrió los ojos.

-¿Me cantarás la canción del lazo?-me preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí...-le dije en voz baja. Le acaricié la frente con suavidad y le besé la mejilla. Empecé a cantarle:

_"Me asomé para dar las buenas noches_  
_Y oí rezar a mi niña:_  
_'Y para mí unos lazos color escarlata,_  
_¡Lazos color escarlata para el pelo!"_

Algunas de las otras mujeres conocían la canción. Se las podía oír cantándola también desde varios lugares en las literas.

_"Todas las tiendas estaban bien cerradas_  
_Todas las calles, oscuras y desiertas._  
_No había lazos color escarlata en nuestra ciudad._  
_Ni un lazo para su pelo._  
_Esa noche, me dolía el corazón,_  
_Justo antes de que rompiera el alba,_  
_Eché un vistazo y sobre su cama,_  
_Yaciendo en alegre abundancia,_  
_Había hermosos lazos, lazos color escarlata,_  
_Lazos color escarlata para el pelo"_

Cuando comenzamos el último verso, Ilse exhaló su último suspiro. Creo que fue también por nosotras por lo que seguimos cantando. Era algo que nos mantenía unidas. Algo que los nazis nunca podrían destruir.

_"Si viviera un centenar de años_  
_Jamás sabría de dónde_  
_Habían salido esos hermosos lazos color escarlata_  
_Lazos color escarlata para el pelo..."_

Y se terminó. La canción y la corta vida de Ilse. Bekah la cogió en silencio. Me figuré que pondría el cuerpo con el resto, pero no lo hizo. Se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas y comenzó a cavar un hoyo. Cavó durante horas, hasta bastante después de que oscureciera y no terminó hasta que la mayoría de los que había en el campo de concentración estaban durmiendo. Cavó hasta que le sangraron los dedos. Permanecí a su lado hasta que terminó. Colocó el cuerpo de Ilse en la tumba de poca profundidad y comenzó a cubrirla. Recogió un palo que había cerca, dibujó la Estrella de David sobre la tierra y agachó la cabeza durante un momento. Era algo que después haría cada día.

Bekah se volvió hacia mí y me dijo:

-Se merecía algo mejor que un gran agujero. Fia, se merecía algo mejor que sus cenizas esparcidas al viento. Se merecía sus lazos...-comenzó a sollozar cuando se levantó.

La estreché entre mis brazos y apoyé su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Besé suavemente sus mejillas y le susurré:

-Tienes un gran corazón, Bekah, y eres una mujer muy buena. Te amo muchísimo.

Continuó sollozando.

-¡No quería que muriera, Sofía, y no pude salvarla! Sólo era una niñita y la dejé morir...

Llevé a Bekah a nuestro barracón y a nuestra litera. Una vez que ambas estábamos en la cama la acerqué de nuevo hacía mí.

-Habrías hecho que os mataran a ambas-le susurré-. No es culpa tuya, Bekah.

Esa noche Bekah lloró hasta quedarse dormida y durante unos días se mostró abatida. Juró que si alguna vez teníamos un bebé, lo protegería sin importar cómo. Que siempre se sentiría a salvo y amado. Juró que si su niñita quería lazos, entonces los tendría. Es más, juró que saldríamos de ese infierno viviente.

**Cinco: Mediados de marzo**

Ese día hacía frío. El día que descubrimos lo crueles que podían ser los nazis. Un oficial de las SS nos gritó:

-Hoy quitaréis la nieve del camino que da al campo. Partiremos después de desayunar.

Ninguna de nosotras pensó que fuera nada del otro mundo por lo que fuimos a coger nuestro desayuno. Nos sentamos a comer en nuestro barracón; Eva, Bekah y yo nos sentamos juntas sobre la litera que Eva había compartido con su hermana, Edna.

-Hemos hecho cosas peores que quitar nieve con una pala-sonrió Eva.

Bekah asintió y tragó un bocado de pan.

-Arrastrar cuerpos, contraer enfermedades, llagas, ampollas y congelación-respondió Bekah-. Hemos visto morir a nuestros amigos y familiares, y casi hemos muerto nosotras mismas. A muchas nos han violado o nos hemos prostituido por comida. Sí, esto debería ser fácil.

Sacudí la cabeza y me terminé el resto del caldo. Descansé la cabeza en el regazo de Bekah.

-Nunca nos dicen lo que vamos a hacer, Bekah-le dije-. Yo en tu lugar me prepararía para lo peor que puedan ofrecernos-puse mi mano sobre su costado y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que estábamos. Podía contar las costillas de Bekah al tocarlas; sin mencionar el hecho de que podía verlas a través de su camiseta.

-Creo que tienes razón-coincidió Bekah. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Su mano descansó sobre mi cabeza y dijo-: Se fuerte, Fia. No quiero que te pase nada.

-Lo seré-dije. Sonó el silbato.

*****

Nos hicimos con palas y comenzamos la marcha. Hacía un frío glacial y estábamos exhaustas. Cuando alguna mujer comenzaba a desplomarse los hombres de las SS sacaban sus pistolas y le disparaban. Algunas de las mujeres más fuertes comenzaron a gritar:

-¡Mantened el paso! ¡No os detengáis!-todas sabíamos que una vez que cayéramos nuestras vidas estarían perdidas. Teníamos miedo.

La Abuela Zara había estado tambaleándose durante un rato, y ningún estimulo podía hacerla mantener el ritmo. Sencillamente estaba demasiado vieja y enferma. Cuando cayó el hombre de las SS no sacó su pistola, sino una cuerda. Le miró y suplicó:

-¡No! ¡No! No quiero morir así... aquí... no, por favor... ¡Lo haré mejor!

Sus súplicas no consiguieron ayudarla. El hombre sólo sonrió burlonamente y le ató los tobillos con una cuerda. Permanecimos en pie, boquiabiertas, observando desarrollarse la escena. No sabíamos lo que el hombre le tenía reservado y, sinceramente, no queríamos saberlo.

La cogió y ató a la parte trasera del coche que llevaban y lo puso a máxima velocidad. ¡No podía ver lo que estaba viendo u oyendo! ¡Los gritos de Zara eran casi insoportables de oír! Hizo una gran demostración arrastrándola arriba y abajo cerca de nosotras, para que pudiéramos verla con exactitud. ¡Para cuando terminó estaba irreconocible! Ante esto, Bekah se mantuvo firme. Algunas estábamos llorando en silencio; otras, estaban tan entumecidas por la violencia que sencillamente no les importaba.

Cuando llegamos al punto de partida, nos ordenaron que quitáramos la nieve. Lo hicimos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Lo hacían. Quitamos la nieve durante horas y horas hasta que finalmente regresamos al campamento. Dejaron el cuerpo de Zara atado a la parte trasera del coche y lo arrastraron todo el camino de vuelta. Cuando llegamos ya hacía tiempo que estaba muerta. Esa noche lloramos por ella; todas, salvo Bekah. No sé lo que hizo Bekah, porque no estaba allí. Esa noche llegó Richter y se la llevó.

*****

_"Oh, nunca fui bueno con las palabras románticas  
por lo que las siguientes líneas son bastante difíciles  
No tengo mucho pero lo que tengo eres tú  
salvo por supuesto por mi guitarra de metal  
Ja, porque sé que no la tocas  
pero un día te enseñaré  
porque te quiero"_

*****

Creí que estaba muerta. No hice más que llorar durante días y días. Sin mi Rebekah, no era nada. No deseaba vivir. No quería sobrevivir a menos que Bekah estuviera conmigo. Días más tarde, se arrastró hasta nuestro barracón y litera. Era tarde por la noche y yo estaba casi dormida. Se arrastró detrás de mí y se amoldó a mi cuerpo.

-¿Bekah?-pregunté.

Su respuesta fue deslizar su mano por mi costado y por debajo de mi camiseta.

-Necesito sentirte, Fia-susurró. Rozó sus labios contra mi nuca y llevó su mano hasta mi pecho.

No podría haberla detenido aunque hubiera querido. No quería detenerla. No sabía por lo que había pasado y tampoco quería saberlo nunca.

-Entonces siénteme-susurré-. Por las noches soy tuya y sólo tuya-aunque sólo por las noches, era toda suya.

Me di la vuelta y la miré durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Tenía moratones y cortes por toda la cara.

-Rebekah, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás-le dije.

Aunque parecía que podría llorar, no lo hizo.

-¿Me amas?-me preguntó.

-Sabes que sí-le respondí.

-Sofía Theresa Reinhardt, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó.

Lloré. No sabía que más debería o podía hacer. Todo cuanto sabía, incluso ahora, era que en ese momento la amaba más de lo que había hecho nunca.

-Sí, Rebekah, me casaré contigo-le respondí en voz baja-. Te amo.

Sonrió. No parecía molestarle que no hubiera podido cepillarme los dientes durante meses, ni mucho menos bañarme en condiciones. Sus labios encontraron los míos con una pasión que nunca habría imaginado que pudiera existir entre dos personas. Sabía que si hacíamos demasiado ruido despertaríamos a los demás, o quizás incluso alarmaríamos a los oficiales que patrullaban por la noche. Parecía saberlo también, por lo que cada una nos tragamos los gemidos de la otra.

Su mano se deslizó bajando por mi estómago, hasta mi entrepierna. Rozó sus dedos contra mi clítoris y decidí que no quería llegar sola. Hice lo mismo por ella y su otro brazo me rodeó firmemente la cintura. Nos separamos brevemente en busca de aire y luego reanudamos el beso. Cuando deslicé dos dedos en su interior, ella hizo lo mismo. Ambas comenzamos a empujar contra la mano de la otra. Su respiración se aceleró, y sabía que la mía también. Empujó más fuerte y yo hice lo mismo; ambas estábamos al límite. Llegué primero y ella me siguió momentos después.

Después de apartar sus dedos, me acercó a ella. Aparté los míos de ella, pero continué acariciándola. Descansó la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Me hicieron daño, Fia-me susurró.

Cerré los ojos y rogué por no haberla oído decir eso. Lo cierto era que lo había dicho.

-¿Qué te hicieron, Bekah?-le pregunté.

-Me pusieron en máquinas y no podía respirar-me susurró-. Me cortaron para ver cuánto sangraba y me golpearon para ver cuánto tardaba en formarse un moratón.

Usé mi otra mano para secarle las lágrimas de los ojos; besé su frente y dije:

-No quería que te pasara eso.

Rodó sobre su espalda y me llevó con ella. Descansé la cabeza sobre su hombro y continué masajeándola.

-Me hicieron daño-me dijo-. Tú jamás me has hecho daño... me amas, ¿es que nadie más puede?-ciertamente, era más que una pregunta.

-Hay mucha gente que te ama-le dije-, pero nadie podría tanto como yo. Jamás te haría daño...-se durmió y pronto yo también.

**Seis: Principios de abril**

Poco después del incidente con Bekah, Richter dejó de llamarla, pero continuó dándonos comida extra. No estaba segura del porqué, pero creía que había llegado a gustarle. Terminó el pase de lista de la mañana y fuimos a desayunar. Había estado vomitando más de lo habitual, y últimamente tenía hambre constantemente. Bueno, estaba más hambrienta de lo habitual. Bekah me daba algo de su comida, sólo para asegurarse de que comía. Todo parecía tranquilo para nosotras; no había trabajo que hacer, pero los crematorios trabajaban de más. Era cuanto sabíamos. Estaba sentada sobre una litera vacía y veía hablar a Bekah con una de las mujeres de más edad. De pronto me asusté, cuando sentí una intensa humedad entre las piernas.

-¡Bekah!-grité.

Ella y la otra mujer con quien estaba hablando llegaron corriendo. Me miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fia?-preguntó Bekah.

-Estoy húmeda...-le dije.

Bekah se quedó con la boca abierta y se puso pálida.

-¡Eso no es algo que requiera un anuncio público! ¡Es personal!-me regañó.

Comprendí lo que pensaba y me avergoncé. La corregí con rapidez.

-No de esa clase, Bekah. Yo... mírame los pantalones-estaba sonrojada y lo sabía. Me bajé de la litera y Bekah ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Tenías que ir tan lejos?

La mujer de más edad le palmeó el hombro. Parecía pálida mientras me decía algo que nunca podría haber imaginado.

-Creo que vas a tener un bebé-me dijo.

Bekah apretó la mandíbula. Abrí la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido.

-¿Te parezco embarazada?-pregunté al final.

Nana sacudió la cabeza y replicó:

-Siempre tienes hambre y te sientes mal.

-¡Mira donde estamos, mujer!-gruñó Bekah-. ¡Todo el mundo se siente mal y todas tenemos hambre!-podía ver, por la expresión de su cara y el tono de su voz, que estaba muy enfadada.

-¿Has estado con hombres?-me preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No... quiero decir, sí... fui violada hace bastante tiempo y...-pude sentir una contracción y me senté de nuevo.

-Sofía...-me susurró Bekah. Se sentó y empezó a acariciarme el pelo-. Lo siento tanto-me dijo. Siempre me sorprendía el cómo podía pasar en un instante de ser una harpía gruñona a ser tan dulce como un gatito.

-No es culpa tuya...-jadeé. Le lancé una mirada suplicante; necesitaba ayuda, y rápido.

-Nana, ¿sabes qué hacer?-preguntó Bekah.

Nana asintió.

-Lo he hecho antes y durante el tiempo que llevo aquí-respondió-. Sofía, necesito que te apoyes en Bekah. Bekah, tú contra la pared.

Bekah asintió y se apoyó contra la pared, yo yo contra ella.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunté.

-Necesito que te saques los pantalones-me dijo Nana suavemente.

Me sonrojé de nuevo y obedecí. Me pregunté a cuántas otras mujeres les habría pasado esto. Supongo que sin comida no se engorda.

-Abre las piernas y sostente las rodillas-me dijo.

Bekah hizo un pobre intento de aliviar los ánimos.

-Ya hemos estado así una o dos veces por razones diferentes, ¿eh?-me susurró en la oreja.

Le di un codazo y gruñí.

-Bekah...-dije cuando me preguntó. Cerré los ojos mientras Nana comprobaba lo que fuera que comprobara ahí abajo.

-Eres rápida... ya casi está-dijo Nana-. Ya no debería llevar mucho.

Hice un gesto de dolor cuando me recorrió otra contracción. Se habían agrupado unas cuantas mujeres para ver si podían ayudar, pero no podían.

Una chica, Hedi, se fue y regresó con un vestido viejo.

-Es cuanto he encontrado para poner al bebé-dijo.

Nana asintió.

-¿Puedes encontrar algo para cortar el cordón?-preguntó.

Hedi asintió y se fue de nuevo.

*****

Creo que fue una hora después cuando Nana me dijo que empujara. Estaba asustada, pero sabía que Bekah estaba justo detrás de mí. Empujé y empujé con fuerza. Nana asintió y nos dijo:

-Puedo verle la cabeza. Hedi, trae el vestido.

Hedi lo hizo y yo empujé una vez más. Dolía y sentí algo abrirse paso.

-Está fuera-nos dijo Nana.

Lo envolvió con el vestido y ató el cordón con un trozo de la tela del mismo. Puso al bebé sobre mi pecho. Entonces supe porqué nunca había sabido que estaba embarazada. Nuestro bebé no podría haber pesado más de una libra. Nana cortó el cordón con la cabeza de una pala, mientras Bekah me ayudaba a limpiarlo.

Nuestro bebé soltó un grito y luego guardó silencio. Estuvo vivo durante cinco minutos y murió en mis brazos y los de Bekah.

Empecé a sollozar y Bekah hizo lo que pudo por consolarme. Nos mantuvo junto a ella y preguntó:

-¿Cómo quieres llamarle?

Sacudí la cabeza y le dije:

-Dale un nombre, Bekah... quiero que lo hagas tú. También era tu pequeño.

Bekah me besó un lado de la cabeza y puso la mano sobre la pequeña forma del bebé.

-Llamemosle Benoni-dijo-. Como en la Torah, 'Hijo de mis Tristezas.' Benoni Jacob.

-Benoni Jacob Joskowickz-susurré.

-¿Y qué hay de tu nombre?-preguntó.

-Tiene un buen nombre, como su madre. Tú...-le susurré.

Sabía que Bekah hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar; tratando de ser lo que creía que era ser fuerte por mí. Me acercó a ella. Pasó un poco de tiempo y me limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron.

-Despídete de él, Fia. Debemos ocuparnos de ello-dijo Bekah.

Lloré más fuerte que nunca.

-¡No te lleves a mi bebé, Bekah! ¡Déjame tenerlo, por favor!-supliqué.

El rostro de Bekah se endureció un poco. Podía ver que estaba luchando por retener las lágrimas.

-No, debe hacerse antes de que nadie lo encuentre-dijo firmemente.

No recuerdo cómo, pero ganó. Se llevó a nuestro pequeño, junto con la cabeza de la pala y comenzó a cavar de nuevo. Sé que nuestro pequeño está enterrado junto a Ilse. Lo sé porque pasé por delante y vi la estrella, y al lado, una estrella más pequeña con una cruz debajo. Amé a Bekah por ello. Sabía que a los oficiales no les importaba lo que uno hiciera con los muertos, pero estaba penado el que se marcara sus tumbas con la Estrella de David.

*****

Bekah me prometió que me dolería menos por la mañana. No fue así. No creo que lo fuera para ninguna de las dos. En dos horas supe que tendría un bebé. Tendría un bebé, el regalo de su vida y el dolor de su muerte. Algunas de las otras mujeres dijeron que habían visto ocurrir este tipo de cosas en Auschwitz y Belsen. Incluso yo había oído hablar de ello, pero nunca pensé que podría pasarme a mí.

Me mostré retraída durante semanas y más deprimida de lo habitual. Bekah trató de consolarme, pero ni siquiera podía consolarse a sí misma. Al final, éramos todo cuanto teníamos. Después de eso, lloraría cada noche hasta quedarme dormida, porque no sabía qué hacer. Ella fingía que estaba bien, pero sabía que no lo estaba.

Bekah no dormía mucho después de eso. Cuando lo hacía, era sólo si yo la sostenía. Aunque nunca me lo dijo, sabía que estaba sufriendo. Tras lo de Ilse, juró que protegería a nuestros pequeños. Les prometió lazos y seguridad. Todas las cosas que podría haber prometido no las teníamos aquí. Estábamos aquí, y no podía sacarnos mientras durara la guerra. Se sentía como si nos hubiera fallado a mí y a nuestro pequeño.

**Siete:**

Estábamos comiendo; Bekah había desaparecido de nuevo y yo estaba preocupada. Para empeorarlo, podíamos oír explotar las bombas alrededor de nuestro campo de concentración. No estaba segura de quién lo hacía o porqué; sabía que podía ser algo bueno o malo.

Bekah entró en el barracón y subió rápidamente a nuestra litera.

-Escúchame, Fia-me susurró-, vamos a tener muchos problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunté.

-¿Oyes las bombas? Son los americanos y los británicos-susurró-; están intentando tomar el campo. Richter me llamó y me lo dijo. Me dijo que mañana, al alba, nos llevarán de vuelta a Auschwitz para morir, por lo que debemos darnos prisa y escapar-me atrajo hacia sí y me besó en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué te lo ha dicho? ¿No crees que tiene algún motivo?-pregunté. No tenía ningún sentido para mí. ¡Un alemán, un nazi nada menos, le está contando a un judío los planes del ejército!

Bekah suspiró y dijo:

-Su madre es judía y su padre alemán. No parece judío, por lo que lo tienen aquí a cambio de mantener a salvo a su madre. Se llevaron a su madre, Fia. Pondrá nuestros números en la lista de muertos después del pase de lista de esta noche. Nos esconderemos después de que todos se acuesten.

Me terminé la comida y aparté a Bekah. Me recosté medio encima de ella y pregunté:

-¿Dónde?

Bekah suspiró y dijo:

-Ahora descansa, Fia-cerró los ojos. Sabía que no le sacaría nada más. También sabía que no me gustaría donde nos habríamos de esconder.

*****

Estaba oscuro cuando Bekah me despertó. Noté que algunas de las literas que horas antes habían estado ocupadas, ahora estaban vacías.

-Todos en el campo están durmiendo, debemos irnos ya.

Tragué con fuerza y asentí. Sinceramente, había considerado el regresar a Auschwitz. Supuse que tal vez sería mejor hacer lo que nos habían dicho, pero un vistazo a los ojos de Bekah me dijo cuanto necesitaba saber. Que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, hasta ir y volver del infierno, si me lo pedía. Por lo que me puse en pie y la seguí.

Todos en el campo dormían. ¡Incluso los crematorios estaban parados! Me sostuve de la mano de Bekah y me guió de nuevo hacia las letrinas. Supuse que tenía que ir, antes de que nos escondiéramos. Nos detuvimos y se volvió hacia mí.

-Sé que no va a gustarte, pero nos esconderemos aquí.

-¡Bekah! ¿Sabes lo que hace la gente ahí?-susurré, aunque severamente.

Hizo rodar los ojos.

-Sí, pero es el único lugar donde no nos encontrarán. Si lo inspeccionan, sólo pueden ver un poco hacia abajo y hacia el lado.

-¿Así que si miran nos agacharemos?-pregunté. Me iba a poner enferma.

Bekah se encogió de hombros.

Algo así-dijo-. Además nos iremos hacia la esquina. No alcanzan a ver allí. Lo comprobé esta tarde. Un oficial pensó que estaba loca...

Sacudí la cabeza y asentí.

-De acuerdo, Bekah.

Alcé la vista y se estaba quitando la ropa. Le lancé una mirada divertida y me preguntó:

-¿Quieres que tu ropa huela a eso?

Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a desnudarme. Cogió mi ropa y la puso en un pequeño agujero; rápidamente lo cubrió.

-¿Ahora qué?-le pregunté.

-Voy a bajarte, luego entraré yo, entonces rezaremos para que nadie tenga que ir...-respondió Bekah con una sonrisa.

-Hmmm, Bekah, sólo hagámoslo-dije. Intenté ocultar una sonrisa traviesa, pero fallé. Recordándolo, no me parece tan divertido.

Asintió y me ayudó a subir sobre el tablón de madera. Entonces se subió y me cogió de las manos.

-Te tengo-me dijo-. Mete los pies y deslízate dentro.

Hice como me ordenó y me hallé bajo lo que parecían ser cuatro pies de residuos. El hedor era horrible y la sensación aún peor. No mucho después de que mis pies tocaran el fondo, comencé a vomitar. Bekah me siguió e hizo lo mismo.

Me llevó hasta una esquina y me rodeó con los brazos.

-Sólo durante uno o dos días-me prometió-. Nos ducharemos cuando salgamos.

No sabía como planeaba que nos ducháramos, pero la creí.

*****

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero oí voces por encima. Miré a Bekah y me arrimó a ella mientras se desplazaba contra la pared. Dos de los agujeros se oscurecieron y estaban en uso. Cuando el líquido golpeó contra el líquido empecé a tener arcadas. Bekah me dio la vuelta y sostuvo mi cara contra su cuello. Las mujeres se fueron y me dejó ir. Vomité durante lo que parecía ser la centésima vez.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunté.

-Mi mano está asquerosa. No quería ponértela en la boca-respondió.

Agradecí que sólo estuviéramos cubiertas hasta la barriga y la besé ligeramente.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-No mucho...Richter dijo que todos se marcharían mañana por la mañana. Me dijo donde estaban las viviendas alemanas y dónde encontrar sopa y pasta de dientes. Incluso un cepillo de dientes-me susurró.

-Podría tener problemas-observé.

-No, no puede-suspiró Bekah-. Al amanecer estará muerto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunté. Estaba ligeramente confundida.

-Mataron a su madre, y su padre murió en la Primera Guerra Mundial. No le queda nada, y dijo que no podía vivir con lo que le había hecho a su propia gente. Me dijo que estaría muerto después de esta noche. Pensaba que ayudándonos podría hacer un poco de bien y ganarse el perdón de su madre-explicó Bekah.

-¿Le perdonas?-pregunté.

-Sí-asintió Bekah.

-¿Incluso después de que te violó y te hizo daño?-volví a preguntar.

-Sí... ya que debido a eso comimos. Ya que él me hizo daño, estamos a salvo por ahora-respondió Bekah.

-¿Por qué tú?-le pregunté. Había tantas cosas de Rebeka que nunca comprendería. ¡Incluso aunque estábamos a salvo y teníamos comida extra, jamás perdonaría a aquel bastardo por lo que le hizo a mi mujer! ¡Le odio hasta el día de hoy!

Bekah me aproximó a ella.

-Dijo que me parecía a su madre-me dijo-. También me dijo que yo luchaba por alguien de aquí, y que eras alemana. Formábamos una combinación afortunada.

-De acuerdo-le dije.

Acepté esa respuesta, pero en el fondo de mi mente, me preguntaba algo. Me preguntaba, "_¿Qué clase de hombre violaría a una mujer que le recuerda a su madre?_" ¿Un enfermo o un loco, tal vez? No lo sabía. No quería saberlo, y todavía no quiero.

*****

Esa noche el tiempo pasó lentamente. Cuando llegó la mañana oímos disparos y gritos. Yo estaba aterrorizada, y Bekah estaba extrañamente tranquila al respecto. Oímos pasos aproximándose y Bekah y yo nos arrodillamos con los residuos llegándonos al cuello. Era tan asqueroso. Vimos una luz abriéndose camino en la letrina y nos quedamos muy quietas. Alguien estaba metiendo la cabeza en nuestro escondite. Era una chica, de unos quince años tal vez. Observó los alrededores por un momento y entonces nos descubrió.

Bekah le indicó que guardara silencio.

-Una palabra y te parto el cuello-le susurró-. Desearás estar con ellos-fue más un gruñido. Nunca había oído a Bekah hablar de ese modo y me asustó. No sabía que pudiera ser otra cosa sino dulce. Supongo que quizás los malos momentos sacan lo peor de las personas.

La chica asintió y llamó al guardia.

-¡Todo despejado! ¡No hay nada!-podía ver, por el tono de voz, que estaba aterrorizada.

Escuchamos risas por encima y la chica fue tirada de cabeza a la letrina con nosotras. Uno de los oficiales, escudriñó el interior. Lo reconocí como el hombre que mató a Ilse. Tal como había prometido Bekah, no podía vernos. Aguardó a que la chica levantara la mirada antes de hablar.

-Diviértete ahí...-dijo-. ¡Morirás de hambre antes de que salgas!-la chica empezó a llorar mientras se alejaba. Segundos después, comenzó a vomitar.

Bekah le indicó que se acercara a nosotras. Lo hizo, y me di cuenta de que era demasiado pequeña para salir por sí misma.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté.

-Rashel-susurró-. ¿Quién eres?

Bekah respondió:

-Soy Rebekah y ella es Sofía. Vamos a salir de aquí-parecía bastante segura de ello.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Rashel. Parecía sentir curiosidad.

-Tengo veintitrés. Bekah tiene veinticinco-dije-. ¿Y tú?

-Trece.

Así que durante el resto de la estancia, tuvimos compañía. Rashel era bastante simpática, a pesar de nuestra posición actual. Bekah se pasó el siguiente día sosteniéndome y asomándome por el retrete para ver lo que pasaba.

*****

Llegó la mañana y Bekah dijo:

-Es el momento de salir.

La miré y pregunté:

-¿Estás segura de que no hay nadie ahí fuera?

-Sí, estoy segura. Fia, primero te ayudaré a salir a ti, y luego a Rashel. Entonces necesitaré que las dos me ayudéis a salir, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó.

Le di un beso en la frente y asentí. Me agarré al asiento de la letrina y Bekah me empujó hacia arriba, mientras yo misma tiraba de mí. Podía ver que le costaba, ya que le temblaban los brazos. Antes de eso, solía ser capaz de levantarme como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Después, impulsó a Rashel hacia arriba para que saliera. Tiré de la chica, para que Bekah no tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo. Finalmente, Bekah se agarró al asiento y empezó a impulsarse hacia fuera. Rashel y yo la cogimos de los brazos y tiramos de ella. Con mucho esfuerzo y un poco de tiempo, Bekah estaba fuera de la letrina.

Rashel nos miró a ambas y simplemente se alejó. Hasta el día de hoy no sé qué pasó con ella, y no estoy segura de si lo sabré algún día. Es una visión que permanece en mi mente. Una chica cubierta de residuos, marchándose hacia Dios sabe dónde.

Bekah se acercó y me rodeó el hombro con el brazo.

-Tomaremos una ducha y luego esperaremos-me dijo-. Creo que es cuanto podemos hacer.

-De acuerdo-asentí y la seguí hacia las viviendas alemanas.

*****

Entramos en el edificio y observamos los alrededores durante un rato. Finalmente, nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde Richter dijo que fuéramos. Bekah abrió la puerta con cautela y entró.

-Mira...-me dijo.

Seguí su mirada hacia una cama sin hacer. Sobre ella había un cepillo de dientes y algo de pasta de bicarbonato de soda, dos juegos de ropa limpia y jabón. Cerca de ello había una nota que recogí. Se la leí a Bekah en voz alta:

"Rebekah-

Ahora sé lo que he hecho, no sólo a ti, sino a mi propia gente. Todo cuanto puedo decir es que lo siento. Debes preguntarte porqué te violé y golpeé. Nunca sería capaz de responder a esa pregunta. Debes preguntarte porqué estoy haciendo esto. Puedo decirte francamente que es porque estoy muerto e intento encontrar el perdón ante los ojos de mi madre y nuestro Dios. Tal vez podría haber hecho las cosas de modo distinto, nunca lo sabré. Lo siento.

-Oficial Randolph Isaac Richter"

*****

Bekah me miró y sonrió un poco. Cogió la barra de jabón y me llevó al baño de la pequeña cámara. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras comenzaba a dejar correr el agua. Tomó mi mano y la sostuvo bajo la alcachofa de la ducha.

-Agua...-dije.

Tan pronto como hablé, bajó y apartó la vista.

-¿Qué sucede, Bekah?-pregunté.

-¿Quieres ir primero?-preguntó. Su voz era apenas un susurró, y podía notar por el tono de voz que algo iba mal.

-Quiero ir contigo-respondí.

Me miró y preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo tanto que me duele-respondí sencillamente.

Me miró a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Permaneció en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Luego habló:

-Sólo porque me ames no quiere decir que tengas que querer mirarme. Estoy sucia. Sofía, me siento sucia por dentro y por fuera.

Sus palabras fueron dichas con tal honestidad y convicción que se me rompió el corazón en un millón de pedazos. La empujé dentro del cubículo y le cogí el jabón de las manos. Comencé a lavar lentamente casi un año de suciedad, mugre y Dios sabe qué más. Fui tan gentil con ella; la traté como si fuera una taza de porcelana china, que se rompería si la cogía con demasiada rudeza. Lo hice porque sabía que lo haría, y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Eres tan hermosa, mi Rebekah-le susurré-. Mi esposa, mi hermosa y maravillosa esposa. Te amo...-empecé a aplicarle jabón en el pelo y sobre la cara.

Mientras lo hacía, me quitó el jabón y empezó a bañarme. No fue suave, pero tampoco brusca. Parecía entumecida por todo cuanto había pasado.

-Te amo-me dijo-. Nunca sabrás cuánto.

Después de que hubiéramos terminado de bañarnos, simplemente nos quedamos en la ducha. Bekah me sostenía contra ella, besándome la cabeza y mejillas. No estaba segura de qué hacer por ella, ya que parecía tan distante; hice lo único que podía hacer. Simplemente la dejé sostenerme.

*****

Después de cepillarnos los dientes, nos acurrucamos juntas. Nos sentíamos calientes y seguras en la cama de Richter. No sabía qué esperar de nuestras vidas, y no podía suponer lo que ella pensaba. Estaba boca abajo; medio encima de ella y medio en la cama. Sentía su respiración lenta y regular, por lo que sabía que dormía. Ahora no podía hacer nada, salvo dormir. Por lo que me acurruqué más cerca de ella, y caí en un apacible sueño.

**Ocho:**

_"Recuerdo la noche en que nos arrodillamos y rezamos  
Notando tu rostro delgado y pálido  
Encontré difícil ocultar mis lágrimas  
Me sentí avergonzado; sentí que te había fallado  
Ningún viento mandolino podía cambiarlo  
No podía cambiarlo, no, no..."_

*****

Pasaron un par de días y la gente que vimos estaba tan mal como nosotras. Por fin, las tropas británicas y americanas llegaron hasta nosotros y nos ayudaron. Nos dieron comida, pero Bekah no me dejó comer mucho. Descubrí el porqué. La gente que comía y comía mucho, moría. Según un médico que llegó, nuestros estómagos no habían trabajado y tendríamos que tomar bocados pequeños.

Nos llevaron a un refugio donde cuidaron de nosotros. Empezamos a comer más: cucharadas de buen caldo, luego galletas y pan. Nos dieron alguna patata y, poco a poco, podíamos comer carne y no morirnos por ello. Descubrimos que habían matado a toda la familia de Rebekah, y que no tenía a dónde ir. Sí tenía un lugar al que ir. Vendría conmigo, de vuelta a casa con mi madre y mi hermana.

Un anochecer, Bekah se arrodilló a mi lado. Sabía que estaba rezando, pero no lo que pensaba. Me arrodillé a su lado y dije una oración propia. Dije, para mí misma:

-Dios, si me estás escuchando, dame las fuerzas para llegar a casa. Dale a Rebekah las fuerzas para llorar, y permítenos estar muchos años más juntas.

Cuando ambas terminamos, le pregunté:

-¿En qué piensas? ¿Qué sientes?

Alzó la mano y me tocó la cara.

-Estás tan pálida y delgada-me dijo-. Me siento como si os hubiera fallado a ti y a nuestro hijo. Me siento como si le hubiera fallado a Ilse. Me siento avergonzada de haberte fallado. Creo que quiero ir a casa, pero siento que ya estoy en casa. ¡Siento que eres mi luz y lo mejor de mi vida y que no puedo perderte nunca!-empezó a sollozar, así que la acerqué a mí.

La sostuve contra mi pecho y la mecí adelante y atrás.

-Está bien llorar-le susurré-. No le has fallado a nadie, Bekah, jamás me has fallado. No deberías sentirte avergonzada, no tienes porqué.

Lloró durante horas y horas. Yo sólo la sostuve, la mecí y la besé. Era tan frágil y sabía que estaba asustada. Sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, y no podía apartar ese sufrimiento. La amaba y no podía hacer que dejara de sufrir. Eso me hacía daño.

**Epílogo: Julio de 1946**

-¡SOFÍA!-gritó Bekah en medio de la noche. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Desde el año pasado había estado despertándose varias veces por semana, un par de veces por la noche, con pesadillas.

La acogí rápidamente entre mis brazos y la mecí adelante y atrás.

-Está bien, te tengo, estás a salvo-le susurré.

Hundió el rostro en mi cuello y siguió sollozando.

-¡No dejes... que... me hagan daño, por favor!-dijo a través de las lágrimas-. ¡Fia, no... dejes que... me lleven!

Besé su coronilla y le acaricié suavemente la espalda.

-Nadie va a hacerte daño... te tengo-le aseguré. Eché un vistazo por la ventana de nuestro pequeño apartamento y sacudí la cabeza.

-Los nazis... están... están llegando...-lloró.

-No hay nazis, cariño-le dije-. Estamos en Nueva York en América. Aquí no hay nazis...-nos habíamos desplazado a Nueva York unos meses después de que terminara la guerra. Rebekah ya no podía vivir en Alemania. Constantemente tenía miedo de ser enviada de regreso a un campo de concentración o algo así.

-¿No hay nazis?-preguntó. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y apretaron firmemente.

-Ninguno, estás a salvo-le pregunté en voz baja-: ¿Qué soñaste, Bekah?-alzó la cabeza y deposité tiernos besos por toda su cara. Mirándola a la luz de la luna, no podía evitar pensar lo hermosa que era.

-Eso no importa, Sofía. Te amo-dijo mientras me acostaba con ella entre mis brazos.

Se giró y colocó encima de mí y yo no sabía qué esperar. Sólo habíamos intimado una vez desde que fuimos liberadas. Incluso entonces, no me dejó tocarla. Después de varios momentos dijo:

-Ahora voy a hacerte el amor. No hay nadie que me diga que no puedo ni nada que temer. No tienes que guardar silencio, ni yo tampoco...

Asentí. Sus palabras provocaron un torrente de humedad entre mis piernas; estaba lista para ella justo en ese momento. Hacía tanto tiempo desde que había iniciado algo más que un simple abrazo.

Su boca cubrió la mía con un beso abrasador. Su mano descendió por mi cuerpo y se detuvo entre mis piernas. Rompió el beso y me dijo:

-Ahora estás lista para mí. ¿Sabes lo que eso me hace.

-No-sacudí la cabeza.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi abertura y luego subieron hasta mi clítoris. Me arqueé ante su toque.

-Me hace sentir que soy humana, Sofía-gruñó-. Que aún me deseas y necesitas. Adoro eso, Fia, muchísimo-sus labios rozaron mi garganta y luego mi clavícula.

Fue tan gentil y tierna conmigo. Sabía que era así como realmente se hacía el amor. Era mostrarle a alguien cómo te sientes, así como decírselo. Tocándole con una necesidad tan dulce y tierna que quisiera llorar. En ese instante, estaba con Bekah en el paraíso, pero quería llorar con todo mi corazón. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan amada.

Sus labios acariciaron mi pecho y luego mi vientre. Finalmente, alcanzó mi centro y comenzó a depositar allí los besos más suaves.

-Sabes tan bien-me susurró.

Sentí su lengua deslizarse a lo largo de mi centro. Gemí y comencé a llorar en silencio. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus amorosos toques y caricias. Para cuando me hizo caer por el precipicio, estaba sollozando.

Subió por mi cuerpo y se puso encima de mí, con los brazos soportando la parte superior de su cuerpo. Me besó con suavidad y pude saborearme en ella. Quería saborearla.

-Quiero ser buena para ti... no hacerte daño nunca-me susurró.

La empujé hasta que quedó sobre su espalda y cubrí su cuerpo con el mío.

-Cariño, eres lo mejor que he tenido jamás-le dije-. Incluso con todo por lo que hemos pasado, jamás cambiaría nada.

Sonrió y la amé. La amé con todo cuanto tenía para dar y más. La amé como si nunca hubiera un mañana; como si ése fuera nuestro último adiós. Tras eso, ambas nos dormimos contentas y seguras con la certeza de que nuestro amor nos mantendría juntas para siempre, sin importar lo que trajera el mañana.

_"Perdidas, ayer, en algún lugar entre el amanecer y el atardecer, dos horas doradas, cada una con sesenta minutos de diamante. No se ofrece recompensa, pues perdidas están para siempre."_

**--Horace Mann**

**FIN**

**Completado: Viernes, 24 de agosto de 2001**

**2:19 AM**

**© 2001 AC D'Amato**


End file.
